Amor con sabor a Odio (Suga, RM & TU)
by Regina Gabrielle Le Rosse
Summary: Suga, RapMonster & TU BTS es el grupo de chicos más populares del Instituto, son los dueños del colegio. RapMonster es su Líder, observador y totalmente caballeroso y apuesto. Suga es el chico malo. Hace Bullying, es rústico y el romance para él es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué harías si te vieras envuelta en este ambiente y ellos dos se fijan en ti? Futuro Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**BTS**

Rabia.

¡Sí, eso era lo que sentía en este momento!

Siempre moviéndonos como vagabundos adinerados. Bueno, en realidad no era rabia, porque no sabía con quién estar molesta; si con mi padre por tener ese empleo que nos hacía mudarnos cada año de país, o con mi madre por haber muerto y dejarme sola; o conmigo misma por no tener nunca el valor de irme de casa y vivir donde y como yo quiera.

Pero no podía molestarme, porque mi papá era un sol conmigo y lo amo, además de que su trabajo generaba los únicos ingresos de la familia. Y mi madre no había decidido enfermarse y morir. Yo… pues, no puedo estar disgustada conmigo, al menos estudio con mucho esfuerzo.

Así que no quedaba más, sino tener rabia de la situación en sí. Chasqueo mi lengua a modo de exasperación, no sabía realmente qué sentir porque ya íbamos en un taxi hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, y Seúl era hermosa… no podía negarlo.

Me recosté en mi asiento y mi padre me vio con sus claros ojos marrones que yo tanto envidiaba, a mí me habían formado con unas esferas negras totalmente. Le dediqué una forzada sonrisa.

— Disculpa todo esto, _. Desearía poder darte una estabilidad— Mi padre tomó mis manos en las suyas y vi en su cara un atisbo de vergüenza—. Lamento tener que arrastrarte conmigo a todos lados.

— Tranquilo papá. Yo no te culpo, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

— Sí, igual yo. Lo genial es que mi hija es muy inteligente y aprendió a hablar en coreano lo suficientemente bien como para empezar la escuela en cuanto nos establezcamos.

— Sí, pues, tuve que aprender. Al menos te avisaron con anterioridad hacia dónde nos mudaríamos.

— Sé que no te gusta nada de aquí _, pero trata de acostumbrarte, sé amable y muestra respeto a todos.

— Lo sé papá. Estudié todo lo que necesitaba. Me irá bien. Además este es el último año.

Mi papá asintió y sonrió esta vez más alegre. Me dediqué a ver por la ventana hasta que llegamos a la casa nueva. Era hermosa y sofisticada. Ya estaba amoblada, de eso se había encargado la misma empresa de papá. Mi habitación también era increíble, no me quejo para nada en lo absoluto; la cama era grande, tenía mi computador, un enorme televisor, un closet con ropa para todos los climas. Y el baño no se quedaba atrás.

Me tiré en mi acolchada cama y suspiré. Desde ahí vi mi uniforme colgando: consistía en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta vinotinto con bordes dorados al igual que los de la falda negra azabache. Al lado había una corbata negra que iba a juego con líneas doradas. Tendría que soportar esto.

Me levanté y me vestí con el uniforme sólo para ver cómo me quedaba. Al pararme frente al espejo sólo pude hacer una mueca. La falda sí que era corta, no acostumbraba a usar ropa femenina, lo mío eran los pantalones ajustados, sí, pero no femeninos. En cambio mi cabello era corto, pero aún entraba en los peinados que una mujer podía llevar sin verse extraña, podía recogerlo en las partes más largas pero aun así se veía muy androgénico. Aquí en Corea le decían a mi estilo "Tomboy", y aunque pareciera lo contrario, a mí me gustan los hombres.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, papá y yo compramos comida, cuadernos, celulares, y todo lo que necesitábamos, como por ejemplo el café. Le pedí a papá un pantalón para el uniforme y lo compró con la condición de que también usara la falda, al menos dos veces por mes.

Acepté.

Y después el inicio de semana llegó abruptamente. La empresa le había dado a papá su propio auto, era un Audi A3, de un color negro mate espectacular. Ambos madrugamos y me llevó hasta las puertas del colegio en donde estudiaría el último año del colegio. Me despedí de él y tomé mi bolso y mi vaso térmico lleno de café fuerte y azucarado.

El colegio era enorme, una de las mejores preparatorias de arte en el País. Instruían en varias áreas esenciales para un artista integral. Me encantaba, y estaba dispuesta a esforzarme aquí.

Este primer día usaba mi uniforme con mi pantalón algo ajustado y mis converse negros. Lo único que me diferenciaba de un chico era mi sencillo maquillaje Nude, mi cabello azul violáceo y un labial de un rosa pálido.

Después de conseguir mi horario y un mapa del enorme instituto encontré mi salón. Entré y estaba lleno de chicos y chicas todos desbordaban estilo, con sus rostros pálidos y sus ojos rasgados, siempre pensé que sus ojos parecían avellanas. Todos me vieron con extrañeza, quizás preguntándose qué hacía una extranjera entrando así después de un mes entero de clases iniciadas.

Me senté en un puesto libre cerca de la ventana y fue allí cuando entraron ellos. Los chicos más guapos que había visto en mi vida. Eran siete chicos, más o menos de mi edad, 18 años. Sus cabellos eran de diferentes colores y sus rostros eran delicados y sus sonrisas espectaculares. Destacaban del resto sin esfuerzo.

Mi nombre es _ _, tengo 18 años, y aquí comienza mi historia.


	2. Guerra

**La Guerra**

El profesor entró en silencio, se acomodó en su escritorio y comenzó la clase con un saludo básico en inglés que fue respondido por todos a una voz, incluso yo dije el "Good Morning Teacher".

— Bueno, chicos, hoy se nos unió una nueva estudiante. Ella viene de _, y se ha mudado a Corea. Por favor — me señaló a mí con una sonrisa— ven y preséntate a tus compañeros.

Suspiré, pero obedecí al profesor y caminé hasta quedar al frente de todos. Yo no era tan sociable, así que quise terminar esto rápido, sin rodeos. Peiné el cabello que caía en mi cara y puse una sonrisa cargada de fastidio.

— Hola — hablé en un coreano informal— Mi nombre es _ _, tengo 18 años. Estaré aquí sólo por un año, por eso evitemos las relaciones que se salgan del ámbito meramente estudiantil. Gracias.

Todos me vieron y yo evité mirarlos a ellos. No quería hacer amistades, eso era innecesario y doloroso. Al sentarme de nuevo uno de los chicos guapos se sentó a mi lado. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos rasgados me veían con interés.

— Hola, mi nombre es Min Yoon Gi. Pero puedes llamarme Suga.

— ¿Eh? — Quise ignorarlo, lo juro, pero me encontré a mi misma respondiéndole— ¿Y, por qué debería llamarte Suga?

— Pues, mis amigos lo hacen.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dije hace un rato? — Se lo dije en una suave sonrisa, tampoco quería sonar tan borde— No quiero amigos.

— Sí te escuché, pero no suelo hacer mucho caso, además ¿cómo me impedirás que me haga tu amigo?

Lo observé detenidamente, y él hizo lo propio conmigo. Su belleza era exótica e innegable. A mí nunca me había llamado la atención nada acerca de Asia, excepto su tecnología, pero no podía decir que este "Suga" no era guapo. Aun así me obligué a recordar mi determinación.

— No haré nada. Pero ahora, Yoon Gi-ssi, hay una clase a la que quiero prestar atención.

Él apretó su mandíbula y sonrió de mala gana volviéndose de nuevo hacia el frente. Lo miré una última vez antes de enfocarme en el profesor.

La mañana transcurrió normal después de eso. Como lo había planeado, nadie más me habló. La hora del almuerzo llegó y yo realmente tenía mucha hambre. Me senté en una aislada mesa vacía y me disponía a comer lo que había en mi bandeja, cuando de pronto me vi rodeada de los siete chicos.

— ¿Es ella, no Suga? — El que habló tenía una fresca sonrisa y pómulos elevados— ¡Hola! ¡Soy J-Hope!

— Ahhh… perdónalo —intervino uno de ellos con el cabello de un plateado humo y una sonrisa hermosa con hoyuelos en sus mejillas— Déjame presentarnos a todos nosotros de manera adecuada. Yo soy NamJoon —se sentó frente a mí— Él es HoSeok, Ahm, él es SeokJin, JiMin, TaeHyun, JungKook y YoonGi a quien ya conociste.

— Sí, lo hice. Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Pero no entiendo por qué hacen esto.

— Pues, todos sabemos lo que es entrar nuevo a un grupo —Habló el pelinegro llamado JungKook— Estamos siendo considerados.

— ¿Para qué darle explicaciones? Simplemente es porque somos los dueños del colegio, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y eso qué significa exactamente YoonGi-ssi? —Lo había dicho con tanto ego y antipatía que me cayó mal al instante.

— Que si queremos podemos venir aquí y hablarte y hacer que nos escuches.

— ¿Si? —Mi humor ya se estaba volviendo oscuro— ¿Esa es una amenaza?

— Sí, lo es. — Se paró a mi lado y tiró mi almuerzo al suelo— Y seguiré amenazándote hasta que dejes de hablarme en ese tono informal y lo hagas con respeto.

— ¡Suga! —NamJoon se levantó mientras que los demás tenían cara de no saber qué hacer, pero yo sí sabía.

— Yo… te hablaré con respeto cuando realmente lo inspires, YoonGi — esta vez no agregué el "Ssi"— Justo ahora no lo mereces.

— ¡Ja! —Sonrió malévolamente— ¿Crees que porque te vistes como chico dejas de ser chica? ¿Y crees que por ser chica yo te dejaré tranquila? Sólo eres una lesbiana recién llegada.

— ¡Suga! — SeokJin fue hasta él y lo tomó por el hombro mientras yo me levantaba de mi silla y le plantaba cara. Obvio que era más pequeña que él, pero no me amedrentaría— ¡Te estás pasando de la raya!

— Sí, sólo queríamos venir y saludarte, perdónalo. — TaeHyun miró al suelo luego de sus palabras.

— ¡Suéltame Jin! —Se zafó de su amigo e ignoró de nuevo la voz de NamJoon — ¡Ahhh! — Dijo en un tono de haber entendido la verdad del universo— Me ves así porque te crees muy hombre, ¿no? Yo creo que — se acercó peligrosamente a mí— ningún hombre te ha hecho sentir mujer. Déjamelo a mí, te lo haré de tal manera que no lo olvidarás jamás.

Y… ahí fue donde yo exploté. Todos los demás chicos gritaron "Suga", pero yo los ignoré a todos, me fui derecho hacia él y con mi puño le di un golpe en el rostro con toda la fuerza que tenía. Él se llevó la mano a la cara y me vio con odio, un odio tenaz. JiMin lo había ya detenido y NamJoon hacía lo propio conmigo.

— No necesito que nadie me haga sentir mujer, ya lo soy. — Mi voz no se alteró en ningún momento— Y si quisiera estar con algún hombre, créeme que no serías tú. Y soy heterosexual. Engreído idiota.

— Esto… esto es la guerra _ _ —Dijo mi nombre completo mientras se quitaba un hilillo de sangre que le corría del labio inferior.

— Bien Min YoonGi. Saquemos nuestra artillería pesada entonces. Y que comience la batalla.


	3. Contraataque

**BTS**

 **Rap Monster, Suga & Tú**

Me zafé de NamJoon y me senté de nuevo. Escuché cómo le decía a todos los estudiantes que no había pasado nada y que siguieran con lo suyo.

— ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? — Me preguntó luego de sentarse a mi lado.

— ¡Sí, me defendí!

— Y golpeaste a Suga — SeokJin se sentó al frente, los demás ya se habían ido.

— Se lo merecía.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo — Vi a NamJoon tratando de detectar algún deje de burla en su rostro, pero estaba totalmente serio, con sus labios gruesos sin mostrar ni una pizca de sonrisa— Se comportó de manera estúpida.

— Y sin motivo — me recosté en mi silla y suspiré de cansancio— Yo sólo quería que este año pasara tranquilo.

— Pues, con esto, dudo que sea así.

— ¡Ten! — HoSeok trajo una bandeja nueva frente a mí — ¡Come! Que aún faltan clases, y perdona a Suga, él es un poco temperamental. Realmente no sé qué tiene.

— Yo sí lo sé. — Todos miramos a SeokJin— Son varias cosas. Pero una de ellas es que no te rendiste a él tan pronto lo viste.

— Ni lo haré.

— Realmente… no sabes lo que has hecho. Él de verdad se vengará. Me gustará saber qué harás al respecto. Por ahora come.

— ¡Hyung! — JungKook regresó corriendo y al estar frente a nosotros descansó poniendo sus manos en las rodillas — Ven de una vez, Suga-Hyung está como loco.

— ¡Aish! — NamJoon se levantó y me brindó una reverencia suave a modo de disculpa — No vayas a perder contra él.

— No lo haré.

Los tres se fueron. SeokJin me vio en silencio y HoSeok me sonrió con una fresca sonrisa. JungKook, sin embargo, me ignoró. No le di mayor importancia y me obligué a calmarme y comer toda mi comida. Ellos creían que yo era una chica débil, pero no era así. YoonGi quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Las dos siguientes clases las vi sin ningún percance, por suerte el sistema de la escuela era rotativo así que cambiábamos de salón por cada materia y al mismo tiempo también cambiaba de compañeros. Así que la primera materia era la única que veía con los siete el lunes. Del resto, no me los encontré ni en el pasillo. Y así estaba bien.

Me encaminé a mi casillero, guardé mis libros y, al cerrarlo, él estaba ahí a mi lado con su sonrisa desprovista de buenos sentimientos. Su piel incluso, estaba mejor cuidada que la mía. Lo único fuera de lugar en su rostro era la herida en su labio inferior.

— Mmm — se recostó y dobló los brazos al nivel de su pecho y cruzó las piernas— así que éste es tu casillero.

— Sí, lo es. ¿Crees que me asusta que lo sepas hoy mismo?

— ¿Crees que deberías estar tan confiada? Es tu primer día y ya tienes enemigos.

Lo miré fijamente y di la vuelta. No tenía intenciones de quedarme ahí cuando ya era la hora de salida y seguramente me tocaría a mí hacer la cena en casa. Abrí mi vaso térmico y tomé un buen trago de café, lo necesitaba; de pronto sentí el empujón en la espalda. El café salió a borbotones del vaso, entró en mi nariz, corrió por mi barbilla y llegó a mi uniforme, ensuciándolo de manchas marrones enormes. Tosí una y otra vez mientras el café aspirado volvía de nuevo al exterior por los orificios de mi nariz.

— Bienvenida a Corea _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ — Lo dijo sonriente mientras se largaba de ahí con las manos en los bolsillos.

Limpié mi cara con la chaqueta, igual debía lavarlo al llegar a casa. Caminaba hacia la entrada lanzando maldiciones contra el pequeñajo rubio ese cuando me encontré con NamJoon. Miró mi ropa manchada y mi cara de disgusto y se paró frente a mí con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

— Por lo visto ya empezó ¿Me equivoco?

— No, no te equivocas. Ahora tú también déjame tranquila.

— Espera — me tomó del brazo evitando que siguiera caminando — ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

— No lo hagas. No quiero que me des nada, o hagas nada por mí en compensación, porque así no me sentiré culpable cuando acabe con tu amigo.

— Yo… hablaré con él. Para que deje toda esta tontería de una buena vez.

— Ojalá no te haga caso. Ya lo habíamos acordado ¿no? ¡Esto es la guerra!

Esquivé al chico peliblanco y me fui directo a tomar el taxi hasta la casa. Aún no sabía que bus llegaba hasta allá. Tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear algo o simplemente estrangular al muy idiota. Se atrevió a meterse con mi café. Eso no se lo perdonaría.

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue cambiarme y dejar mi uniforme lavándose. Hice la cena que consistía en unos simples sándwiches, y al momento mi papá ya había llegado.

— ¡Hija! ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

— Excelente. No me quejo.

— ¿Sí? — Mordisqueó un trozo de pan — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Pues — tomé un poco de jugo tratando de parecer normal— Uno de los chicos populares del colegio me buscó y me encontró, así que le metí un puñetazo en la boca y se la rompí.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Papá se ahogó, tosió y tomó de su jugo para calmarse — ¿Cómo? ¡_ _ _ _ _ _! ¿Una pelea en tu primer día? ¿No habíamos quedado en que serías buena chica?

— ¡Lo soy! Como te dije, me buscó y me encontró. Y la guerra inició.

— Ay por favor. No hagas nada dramático.

— Ok, sólo no vayas a interferir.

— No lo haré. Sólo haz amigos.

Al terminar la cena cada quien se fue a su propia habitación. El uniforme ya colgaba limpio en mi closet, ya me había bañado y estaba en mi cama, ideando un plan de ataque contra el tonto de YoonGi. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con mi vida? Sólo quería un año normal, pero ya es imposible. Supongo que así es más interesante.

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _El fic será de capis cortos pero trataré en lo posible de hacerlos de seguido._

 _ **Preguntaaa:**_

 _ **¿Cuál fue su primer Bias de la banda?**_

 _El mío fue_ _ **V**_ _cuando lo vi en_ _ **War Of Hormone**_ _me dio un patatús. Jajajaaja_

 _Espero sus respuestas._

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Saranghae!**_


	4. Repitiendo tus palabras

**BTS**

 **Suga, RapMonster & Tú**

Se suponía que la noche anterior debía de haber hecho un plan de ataque en contra de YoonGi, pero la verdad es que me había dormido al instante. Bostecé en mi camino al aula, aún tenía sueño, no me había acostumbrado del todo al cambio de horario. La primavera apenas si había comenzado, estábamos ya en abril y la frescura mezclada con el frío de la mañana recorría todo el lugar, así que tomé un trago de café y lo sentí recorrer mi garganta. Era tan cálido.

De repente, frente a mí estaba una chica, era muy linda con el cabello marrón rojizo muy largo, su falda corta y un aura que expresaba a gritos femineidad.

— Hola _ — Me sonrió con calidez, pero yo traté de ignorarla y seguí con mi camino — ¡Oye! — Me gritó y corrió hasta de nuevo estar frente a mí— Mi nombre es Park ShinHye.

Era de mi tamaño, pero se veía joven y tierna. Me sonrió de nuevo y yo le sonreí de vuelta, pero continué caminando, la gente aquí de verdad era rara.

— ¡Ya! — Me gritó de nuevo y le escuché refunfuñar un "Aish" — ¿Quieres vengarte de Suga, no? Yo… puedo ayudarte.

Me paré y giré mi rostro hacia ella. Me sonrió y corrió de nuevo a mí. ¿Sería que Odín junto a Loki, Ares y Anubis me habían escuchado?

— ¡AH! Ahora sí que capté tu atención — Me arrastró hacia unos banquitos y me obligó a sentarme a su lado— Yo soy prima cercana de Park JiMin. Ellos crecieron juntos los siete, y yo crecí junto a ellos. Conozco sus debilidades y fortalezas. Te puedo ayudar a vengarte de Suga.

— Y ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿No se supone que son amigos?

— Lo somos. A todos ellos los quiero, pero sé que él se comporta a veces como un idiota y merece un castigo. Además, eres la primera persona que se le enfrenta, y mucho más que le golpea tan fuerte.

— OK… A ver, dime: ¿qué puedo utilizar contra YoonGi?

— Pues, por ahora puedo decirte que no es para nada bueno en inglés. Y además que siempre busca un rincón para dormir, y odia que lo despierten.

— ¿Sabes al menos dónde quedan esos rinconcitos?

— Sí. — Me sonrió y empezó a caminar— Sígueme.

Y la seguí. Cruzaba pasillos, subía escaleras, andaba de aquí para allá, pero yo tenía buena memoria y recordaba cada camino que tomábamos. Cuando empecé a arrepentirme de haber confiado en ella, me mostró un cubículo pequeño y él estaba ahí, totalmente dormido. En ese momento pensé "¿Cómo es posible que alguien que se ve tan dulce y tierno durmiendo pueda ser tan cruel?".

— Déjanos. — Le dije en un susurro y ella asintió sonriendo y se fue.

Él estaba ahí, metido en sus sueños. Seguramente soñaba con algo Gore o soñaba con sus dominios demoníacos en el infierno, los tenía desamparados mientras estaba aquí en la superficie. Sí, eso era lo único en lo que él podía estar soñando. Me llené de rabia al recordar lo de mi café y cerré e cubículo con delicadeza. Luego le pegué tan fuerte en las paredes metalizadas que las manos y los pies me quedaron ardiendo. Al escuchar sus maldiciones corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, regresándome justo por donde ShinHye me había llevado. Al final llegué al salón de clases, me desabroché la chaqueta, respiré hondo y me tranquilicé en mi puesto.

Era buena actuando y aquí ameritaba usar todas mis técnicas previas y lo hice bien. Miré por la ventana como si nada y al instante mi corazón comenzaba a calmarse. Debía agradecer al frescor de la primavera, no tenía sudor en mi rostro. El resto de los siete estaban ahí, ya que hoy también era inglés a primera hora. El profesor inició las clases haciendo preguntas en inglés, pidiendo también que NamJoon no respondiera. Al verlo sonreír tan pícaramente supe que él era bueno en inglés. Eso me gustó.

De pronto YoonGi entró al salón, abriendo la puerta de par en par, interrumpiendo a un alumno que estaba respondiendo. Me miró fijamente, le devolví la mirada y le sonreí con victoria reflejada en cada músculo de mi cara. Desvié mi mirada por instinto hacia NamJoon, me vio y a su amigo y por su expresión había entendido todo.

Cuando volví a ver a YoonGi, él venía hacia mí y no le importó lo silencioso que estaba el resto del salón. Llegó hasta mi asiento y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Las chicas lanzaron un gritillo de maravilla, asombro, celos y envidia, pero no sabían que él las había tomado de manera rústica y fuerte. Si hubiera sido una chica débil, definitivamente hubiera chillado del dolor, pero lo que hice fue mirarlo de la misma manera en la que él me veía: con desprecio. Giró mis manos hasta dejar las palmas hacia arriba, estaban un poco manchadas de óxido. Oops, no lo había notado.

— Ah… como lo sospechaba — me lo dijo en un susurro mientras soltaba mis manos de un empujón — nadie es tan idiota como para meterse conmigo mientras duermo, excepto una extranjera. ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¿Ah? ¿ESTÁS LOCA? — El grito retumbó en las paredes del salón. Me sorprendió el cambio de tono que había hecho con tanta facilidad.

— ¡MIN YOONGI! — El profesor alzó la voz aún por encima de la de YoonGi— Si tienes tanta energía para andar gritando por ahí, tal vez debas responder la pregunta que acabo de realizar y que interrumpiste la respuesta que tu compañero de clases me estaba dando.

YoonGi quedó en silencio, aún me miraba. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que NamJoon y SeokJin se sentaban de nuevo. ¿Acaso pensarían en ayudarme? ¿Creyeron que YoonGi haría algo?

— Te quedas callado entonces — Siguió el profesor — Si sabes que eres realmente malo en inglés ¡¿Por qué causas estos alborotos?! — El profesor golpeó la madera de su escritorio. — Ahora escoge si te vas o te quedas.

Él no había dejado de verme en ningún momento, apretó la mandíbula y salió del salón. Esa mirada sólo significaba que yo las pagaría en algún momento. Al salir de clase NamJoon me acompañó a la siguiente, era ciencias sociales y nos tocó realizar un trabajo en pareja. Él realmente era genial, inteligente y su voz era como un susurro de aguas violentas, me daba un tipo de tranquilidad agradable.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Suga? — Me preguntó de repente mientras escribía lo que le había dictado hacía un segundo atrás— Realmente estaba enojado. Pensé que tenía que ir y golpearlo.

— Sólo lo desperté ruidosamente, y sabía que no era bueno en inglés. Todo salió como lo planeé.

— Realmente…— Ahh… me encantaba cómo sonaba esa palabra en coreano "jinjja", pero en su voz era como… indescriptible— Eres muy inteligente.

— Lo soy, así que no te preocupes y no golpees a tu amigo.

— No lo haré.

Respiré hondo y le sonreí continuando luego con el dictado.

Salimos de clases, y él decidió que me acompañaría al comedor. Caminamos juntos todo el trayecto y hablamos de tantas cosas, tontas e insignificantes soñando despiertos conque el almuerzo de hoy fuera pastel de chocolate. Estábamos riendo cuando aparecieron JiMin junto a JungKook. El pelinegro le tapó los ojos a NamJoon y le dijo que le había guardado algo especial y delicioso en el comedor y se lo llevó. JiMin… bueno JiMin fue por mí.

— Hyung quiere verte a ti sola. Ven conmigo.

— No quiero, yo tengo que comer. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Esa necesidad humana que supongo que tú también tienes, no?

— Eres muy graciosa ¿sabes? — Me dedicó una sonrisa y me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme— Pero mi Hyung no tardará mucho contigo. Por todo esto — inclinó el rostro en una breve reverencia— lo siento _ _.

No supe qué pensar de él. No sabía si era sincero o no, pero ahí iba yo. JiMin era fuerte, sus musculosos brazos se notaban por la chaqueta del uniforme. Aun si forcejeaba no iba a lograr nada, así que me dejé llevar.

YoonGi estaba en un salón cerca del comedor que estaba vacío excepto por unas mesas viejas y una pizarra con unas ecuaciones casi borradas del todo. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas viejas, sin chaqueta, con la corbata algo suelta y sus piernas cruzadas sosteniéndose en el suelo. Él realmente tenía estilo, no se lo negaría.

— ¿Viniste? — Me lo dijo calmadamente mientras JiMin me dejaba frente a él y salía del salón— ¿Con JiMin no te pusiste altanera verdad? ¿Debo mandarlo a él cuando quiera hablarte?

— Si no eres lo suficiente hombre como para buscarme tú mismo, entonces sí.

— ¡YA! — Esa expresión la estaba entendiendo lo suficientemente bien: molestia, indignación. ¿Significaría más? — Nunca he golpeado a una mujer, y sea como sea que te vistas sigues siendo una, pero hay otras maneras. Pero déjame decirte algo, y que quede claro… haré como si lo de hoy no hubiera pasado, pero no vuelvas a meterte con mis horas de sueño ¿entiendes? O realmente lo lamentarás.

— Ahh ¡Qué casualidad! — Crucé mis brazos bajo mi casi inexistente pecho— Esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero no vuelvas a meterte con mi café ¿entiendes? O realmente lo lamentarás.

Sí, sabía que sonaba tonto el repetir sus palabras, pero surtieron efecto. Me miró por primera vez con respeto y asintió, yo hice lo mismo a modo de respuesta y me dirigí a la puerta para salir del salón, cuando estaba a punto de salir su voz me detuvo.

— ¡Ya! _ _, si no fueras así, quizás me gustarías.

— Min YoonGi, si tú no fueras así — Hablé aún con el shock de la que había escuchado, así que no pensé claramente y quedé con la estúpida costumbre de repetir sus palabras— Quizás me gustarías también.

Su rosto se enrojeció un poco y sus rasgados ojos se abrieron un poco. Iba a decir algo más, pero no quise saberlo así que hablé primero.

— Pero eres así, por eso no me gustas ni sólo un poco.

.

.

.


End file.
